celestial (KIGO)
by ohwell4
Summary: kim would of described their relationship as well...intense and thats when it was only combat. little does she know how both their worlds are going to be spun upsidedown when emotions get involved especially Shegos.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer- i do not own any of the kim possible characters*

welcome to the fanfic dont enjoy yourselfs too much. ;)

"fucking A" the women exclaimed hitting the side of her hip on a crappy piece of motel furniture as she entered the room, her green eyes scaning the place for threats- a force of habit probaly engrained in her for life. Shego plopped on the hard mattress, adrenaline buzzed through her body left over from the night events; the heist was almost perfect, entering through the roof, slowly lowering herself into the maze of touch-sensitive lasers, no match for her skills though, she was almost tempted to set the alarm off just for fun, it wasnt until she had the diamond in hand and was heading out the door when she ran into that buffoon of a guard. a smurk grew across the villainess' face as she rembered the look on his face when he saw the green plasma practically oozing out of her hands, _poor thing didnt know what was coming. _her smirk faded as her eyes began to droop being on the run continously for 8 days wasnt doing wonders for her. clawing at her catsuit for the zip Shego moved her tired form into the bathroom. the back of her suit slipped of her causing her to catch her reflection in the mirror her eyes were immediatley drawn to the silvery marks that ran down her spine and the side of her small waist, scars from when she was sent hurtling towards an electric tower practically to her death, a chill raced down Shegos back rembering the licks of electricty consuming her body,she trailed her fingers delicatley across her body tracing the lines where her green skin faded into white, _fuck that was painfull_, almost two years have passed since then... two years since she had last seen kim Possible.

she took it as her prompt to leave, after all almost being killed by your teen opponent wasnt a way she ever intened to go, it had been a long time since she's thought about Princess. Shego gazed at her now naked form in the mirror she was more slender than she used to be probaly from being on the run but still toned, _looking good kermit_ she remarked sarcastically to herself before stepping into the shower blasting water way too hot for any normal human to withstand over her body.

_"do u know what i really hate?"_

_"you" _she replayed in her head, _kim fucking possible._

* * *

"so...kim are you excited for second term of freshman year?" kim's gaze snapped from whatever she was staring at outside her window to meet her bestfriends, Ron now at the age of 19 had almost grown out of his baby face, his cheekbones and jawline carved out his face into a handsome shape not to mention the patches of facial hair that he was now growing, kim smiled when her gaze rested on his gentle eyes "huh?" she replied "oh right uh yeah i guess" the truth is college was so not the drama, it was all behind her, with both fighting crime and also now working with director betty and global justice! she hadnt even had time to think about college. "so ive got this plan right..." Ron blurted a huge grin on his face "you being Kim Possible and everything are bound to get invited to all the mega cool partys right..." _go on- _kim replied hesitantly "and at these parys are mega hot girls" _RON! _kim groaned "all im saying if you can get me invited maybe wingman me or something im bound to have a chance!" kim rolled her eyes in responce, it had been a long time since they broke up... well since kim broke up with him, she still loves Ron but just not in that way to her it felt like there was something missing. "come on think about it KP" _somethings never change_ _and Ron was definatley something _kim thought to herself. Kim stretched removing herself from the comftable postion she was in by the window, her soft red hair falling over her shoulders as her arms fell back down to her side the evening breeze gentley blew through her window glimmers of sunlight catching her tan skin, _Bueno Nacho? _she asked Ron "FUCK YEAH!".

Bueno Nacho always reminded her of old times, before Global justice and college, being 17 years old again thinking she was invinsible, as they pulled into the parking lot everthing felt the same again, the tinted blue lights from the resturant fell across the floor creating a welcoming entrance from the dark outside, Ron was practically sprinting towards the resturant until a beeping sound came from the kimmunicator, _what the sitch wade?_ Wade's face appeared on the screen, like Ron Wade's face has also matured over the years now sporting a goatee with his black curls now pulled back into a loose bun on the top of his head "hey kim! theres been a high security prison break just on the coast of Mexico, Global justice detectives are on the way but uh... i just wanted to inform you that well... it was Drakken that broke out" kim eyes narrowed, _send me the location now please wade _her voice carried a serious undertone "on it Kim! im sending a helicopter your way now" _thanks Wade_ a small red dot appeared on kimmunicator flashing slowly, Kims eyes met with Ron's "Drakken- thats a blast from the past" he said with an unsure look _almost two years _kim hummed in responce _come on lets go..._

_There was no way Drakken broke out on his own, come on its a HIGH SECURITY PRISON! and one of the best..._

_he would of had to have help.._

_and that means... well it might not _

_i dont even know if she's alive- _

kim's thoughts caused her to let out a shaky breath, as the helicopter set off from the ground. a feeling of guilt rose up in her throat causing her to painfully swallow, Shego was someone that Kim tried not to think about- at all. she couldnt deny that she admired the woman, her flawless fighting style, the respect she had for herself, Shego fought with honour and there was no denying it. but after what happened- what Kim did- it was hard to think about, _kim possible teen hero and accidental murderer, _she thought to herself in a cheerful sarcastic tone. leaning back into the cold metallic interior of the helicopter Kim rubbed underneath her eyes trying to clear the thought out of her head, she looked over the distancing Middleton light up by suburbian lights, _but if Shego was alive she was definitely going to beat her ass to a pulp._

* * *

the state the prison cell was left in was... intimidating to say the least, huge scorch marks stained the walls, the metal bars were melted away in the middle silver dripping onto to the floor, Kim was convinced she would burn herself if she touched them and the brickwall at the back of the cell was torn apart exposing the dark night outside, it was clear to team Possible whos work this was. "24 casualties, no dead" a harsh voice announced behind them, a GJ officer entered the cell next to them "work of a proffesional" Kim turned to face the officer, a man in mid 20s with a stern and rugged look to him, _so it was a solo mission? _kim enquired although she already new the answer. "yes, we believe so the CCTV footage is on its way, ill check if its ready" Kim followed the officer with her eyes as he left the room before quickly snapping her head towards Ron.

"this has green psyco-bitch written all over it" he huffed, Kim cringed slightly at his use of words _at least we know shes alive still_ kim muttered "and that her and Draken are working together AGAIN!" Ron said waving his hands around in dissaproval.

the GJ officer re-entered the room holding a laptop, Kim amd Ron proceeded to watch the tape and just as Kim had predicted there was Shego in all her evil greatness breaking into the prison with ease, the clip ended with her her turning to the CCTV camera and shooting a small ball of plasma out the end of her fingers gun style. _a typical Shego move_ Kim though to herself.

The clip left her with a buzz of adrenaline and almost nostalgia, a small smirk grew across her face _Shego was alive_...

(just a note... yes I DO plan to spark a romance between Kim and Shego and Yes i do plan to a lot more chapters anyways thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

_just breathe Shego, cool it_

her and Drakken have been together for approximately an hour since she broke him about of prison and oh boy did she want to turn the blue on his face into purple with her fist or foot or maybe even black with her plasma. she didn't even notice the speed they were going down the road, for people that are meant to be lying low she wasn't doing a great job. _SHEGO, JESUS SLOW DOWN! _Drakken pleaded clinging onto the sleek black sports car interior for life, his whining only made her go faster, tiny bits of smoke pouring out of the gaps in her fingers tightly grasped to the steering wheel. _make one more complaint and ill see if this car can fly, got it? _she hissed, Drakken went silent.

_finally time to think_

Shego couldn't help feeling that this was a bad idea _you could of just stayed in that crappy motel and get a takeaway... but no you had to go out and do a maximum security prison brake, now im questioning who's the bigger idiot me or Dr Smurf next to me. _the lights of Mexico hit the horizon, illuminating the city with enticing vibrance a dark smirk grew across her face. _fuck it, lets see what happens._

the lair had a damp smell to it, Drakken had managed to bargain with Senior senior to let them use one of his old lairs as a hideout and by old i mean the place was almost derelict, the metal structure of the building was exposed lined with piping and various wiring, Shego was wondering if the place was even used.

Drakken was already hunched behind a dimly lit desk in the corner of the room already wrapped up in his scheming something, his slick black mullet was now a short hair cut, strands of his raven locks hung over his face emphasising his depressed brow and the scar running down the side of his face. his orange jumpsuit was tied at the waist showing his now muscular physique through a grey t-shirt. the man was now as intimidating as he was evil. _shit_,_ Dr D prison changed you, i bet you have a prison tat and everything now? _Shego teased _not now Shego evil isn't going to make it self and no i do NOT have a tattoo its a cliche.__ okay whatever you say..._

Shego took the opportunity to inspect the lair, more importantly if there was anywhere to sleep other than the shabby sofa in the main room, a flight of stairs lead her to a corridor, she took the door at the end and to her she was surprised with a stylish bedroom with a king sized bed planted in the middle,_ this has to be junior _she thought to herself while locking the door behind her, Shego slipped her catsuit off, she fell face first onto and greeted the red satin sheets with her naked body letting out a soft muffled moan. propping herself up on her elbows she reached for one of Junior's cuban cigars he must of left on the bedside table, she lit the end of it with a flicker of plasma out the end of her finger and slowly puffed on it the smoke flowed out of her plump lips, _just what the doctor ordered._

_shit its foggy, _Kim's eyes strained to see the road in-front of her, she frowned a concerned look spread across her face, something didn't feel right, she carried along the empty highway, _where are all the others cars and also where the hell am ?! _she was quickly ripped out of her thoughts as a light shot past her car,

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

another light shot towards her this time colliding right into one of her tires causing the car to swerve onto the side of the road, the bumper smashed against the railing with force, a huge crack spread across the windshield and Kim's body crashed against the steering-wheel, groaning at the impact Kim barely had enough time to notice a much larger bolt of green light hit the other side of the car causing it to tip onto its side, a blur of orange started to spread over the car as smoke entered the red heads lungs. Kim feebly tried to pull her limp body onto the cold concrete covered in shattered glass, her ears were painfully ringing, she was completely disorientated from the crash, she pulled her eyes up to make out a silhouette approaching her through the smoke, it let out a raspy laugh and crouched down next to Kims frail form, emerald eyes locked Kim's olive eyes, raven hair brushing the side of her face, _long time no see princess _the figure taunted, _s-sh-shego? _

Kim shot up, exhaling heavily, _fuck it was a dream. _it had been a long time since Kim has had a nightmare, her hands were still shaking as she reached for the alarm clock next to her 4:00 am.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim lay back down on the bed, her soft hair cascading onto the pillow. a soft breeze blew over her skin causing goosebumps, Kim was well... freaked out.

_GOD! Shego's never got to you like this before, man up possible._ she rolled over onto her side in frustration pulling the duvet over her head, the thought of school tomorrow was killing her. Kim slowly fell back to sleep only to be interrupted by her alarm clock three hours later.

finally out of bed, she went into the bathroom to shower before school, letting the water roll over her back in order to relieve some of the tension gathering in her shoulder blades. Kim found that she had subconsciously upped the intensity of her training she could tell from how sore she was in the morning and the blood from her knuckles washing down the shower drain. maybe it was just due to her feeling on edge but she felt like she needed to prepare herself, _plus global justice has a neat gym set up! _

She met Ron for lunch between classes, they decided on a small sushi restaurant a short way down the road as it was raining. the restaurant was decorated in a tradition oriental way, small red lanterns hung from the ceiling matching the table clothes and a soothing tune played in the background. "Kim are you ugh okay?" Ron asked with a concerned look, he had noticed that Kim was nervously tapping her chopsticks on the side of her bowl. "huh...oh... yeah I'm fine" she replied with a grin that quickly faded, "well, okay if you say so".

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The redhead leaped at the sound, urgently rummaging in her bag for the Kimunicator

_whats the sitch wade?_

_there's been a breach in a m-tech chemicals lab just outside Mexico City, we need you to investigate, sending the location now._

_okay thanks Wade_

she requested for the bill, "_Kim... i think i'm going to have to miss this one i've ugh got an exam in culinary arts that i really can't miss, i've been preparing for weeks now". _Ron looked apologetically over at Kim, she gave him a faint smile back. "oh... okay you should stay here i'm sure i'll be fine on my own", "good luck".

Kim arrived at the lab in good time, it looked like whoever broke in was still here, she ventured deeper into the lab following a maze of dark steel corridors until the lights went out plunging her into darkness, reaching for her torch she quickly span around checking her surrounding, "long time no see, princess", Kim span her head in the voices direction only to be greeted by the sight of a blazing green light.

quickly dogging the plasma ball, a small grin spread on Kim's face, as she locked her eyes on Shego's figure, light up by the green light blazing out of her claws, Shego looked extra menacing, her raven hair flowed over her face slightly and elegantly down her back, Kim couldn't help notice her perfect physique even after 4 years,_ this women does not give her self any slack. _"Shego" she replied through gritted teeth, "well, well hasn't someone grown up"

hi guys sorry i'm really slow at posting but i'm currently doing exams so haven't had much time to write however i do plan to keep going with the story after having possitive feedback :) thanks for all your reviews and messages


End file.
